Of Crimson and Tigers
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: Madam Red and Lau... And Ciel wonders how they get along so perfectly. Madam RedxLau


Coral: Okay, so I've had this plot for a really long time now, and I really wanted to get it over with! XD Please don't think of me as sick. There will be some questionable relationships here.

Disclaimer: Not a single character is mine.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**! I know that Lau isn't the ambassador of China, but I've done so here.

Chapter 1: Controversial

Madam Red was a dignified woman, with grace and poise. Yet her reputation also holds her to be a very interesting woman indeed. Wearing red everywhere she would go, even to her sister's wedding. So she wasn't surprised whenever people would stop and gossip on her. She doesn't care for that, of course. Who would when you're having fun? Scandelous, they would say. Yet her social status is high, and she is admired for it, even if she is a doctor and a woman at that!

"Shall we board, Madame?" A meek voice interrupted her thoughts.

Madam Red thrusted out her arms high. "Of course! Why else were we standing in line for?!" With that, she shoved her red fur coat into the pile of baggage barely fitted in Grell's arms. She turned and boarded the train, not listening to her butler's cries as the bags fell.

The woman chuckled as she thought of the social standards of today. She gazed over to the smiling butler in front of her. Heck, that didn't stop her from doing what she wants. But... A frown pursed on her crimson lips. Perhaps because of this that the events would play as they are? Bah. A smile graces her lips again. Folly. After all, she is Madam Red, and she doesn't believe in karma.

* * *

From the first time she met him, he was rather different from many of the British high nobles. In fact, if she hadn't known better, he came from a world other than Earth! Seriously, that posture! Was he slouching? And those eyes! Are they glued shut or something?! She noticed even that his hands were tucked into his sleeves.

"This is the great British ambassador of China."

Folly! This must be a joke!

"Hello~!" The man drawled with a happy smile. If anything, he slouched even further.

A vein throbbed on Madam Red's brow. "Surely... This isn't true?" Even though she bends the rules of society at times, she still does follow them!

"Oh it's very true! I've recently arrived in from the mainland of my country and I must say that this land is simply-" The man was surprised to see the woman stomp over with her fan. "Oh?" Before he knew it, pain was emitting from his tender head!

"Firstly, here in Britain, you'll find it customary to stand up straight in presence of formal company." The red clothed woman stated crossing her arms.

The man tilted his head, frowning in very deep thought. "You..."

Madam Red shifted, preparing for any kind of strike he was prepared to give.

"But there isn't anyone other than you."

That threw her off imensely. "H-How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

The man once again frowned in deep concentration. Then he suddenly smiled and happily raised his fist, finding the answer! A lightbulb appeared on his head. "No."

That threw her off even more. "What?! If you didn't know then just say so!"

"May I ask something? Are all women as rambuctious as you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You hit me."

"You slouch your figure!"

"I'm used to it."

"You have your hands in your sleeves!"

"It's comfortable."

"You have your eyes shut!"

"No I don't. You simply aren't looking."

Madam Red scowled in frustration. "Well. If you're going to be here in Britain, then you must adopt her principals."

"No." The man pouted shaking his head.

"What?!"

"I'm the ambassador of China, not Britain. Therefore, I must represent China. And China..." He slips his hands further into his sleeves firmly. "Likes to put their hands in the sleeves."

Then he took out his hand making an "L" shape. "At times."

Madam Red was dumbstruck. This man is infuriating!

"Oh yes! Introductions!" He clapped his hands together. "I am Lau. Rhymes with Rau! With a big pow pow!" He punched his fists in the air emphasizing the pows.

The woman stared.

Lau frowned. "You didn't say yours..."

"I... am..." Madam Red shook.

Lau leaned forward, putting a hand over his ear in an attempt to hear.

Madam Red bursted out laughing hard, putting a hand over her stomach. Oh the laughs! They would not stop! Her gut began to hurt as more laughs rained hard, stealing air from her lungs.

Lau pouted and crossed his arms. "What is so funny?"

"Ohohoho!" Tears came out of her eyes. Quickly she gathered her composture and stood lifting her hand for Lau. "I am Angelina Durless. But you will find that many will call me Madam Red."

The next action startled her. Rather than taking it and commenting on her title, Lau proceeded to stare at the hand.

Lau smacked it while it was still suspended in the air.

Smack.

Just like that.

Madam Red widened her eyes.

Lau frowned seriously. A grave look upon his face. "That was for hitting me..."

* * *

Oddly enough, despite that disastrous first meeting, the two of them got along fine. One who would see them may even think that they were naturally brother and sister that have finally found one another.

"Ohohoho! My! A party upon your honor? Why I am glad to be such a great aquaintance of yours!" Madam Red laughed twirling around the room happily. "In the royal castle itself, in fact!"

Lau happily stood erect. (Madam Red refused to relent to his slouching) "Yes, yes! I find it nice to have company that wouldn't hit me." (Lau have not forgiven her for that and had continuously brought it up for over 8 months)

"Ahahaha! Grell, fetch me some wine, would you please?"

"Ah, but a tipsy Madam Red is the last thing we need!" The Chinese ambassador and trading company president proclaimed cheerily.

The woman pouted. "Oh posh, Lau!"

Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he walked around blandly talking to other nobles. He was certainly bored! He widened his eye suddenly. Is that... It is! "Madam Red! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The woman grinned happily as she stood holding out a wineglass. "I declare a toast! To the world's finest noble!"

The people cheered and raised their glasses.

"And to my most beloved nephew!"

The nobles 'aww'ed as Ciel's face became redder than her dress.

"CHEERS!" with that, she drank her heart out of that cup and fell into the arms of a clumsy Grell. Ah... Paradise she was in.

Later on during the party, a happy go lucky Madam Red sat against a corner smiling from ear to ear.

Lau walked over, taking her fan and fanned himself.

The woman pouted. "Give here... Hot..."

"Ara ara, Madam Red. You seem to be drunk."

She giggled. Her face was flushed pink. "So I am. And what of it?"

"Nothing. Your face really brings out your dress rather well." The man commented lightly as he fanned himself some more.

She then laughed bitterly. "I hate it... Red."

The Chinese ambassador stopped his fanning. He then gazed into Madam Red's eyes. "You hate?"

"Yes..." murmured the woman. "Red takes everything from me."

"That's too bad." Lau said lightly. "We Chinese adore red."

The woman stirred confused. Then laughed. "Don't be silly. Red is the color of blood and fire."

"No. You're silly. Red is the color of good forturne."

Madam Red was surprised to see his face inches from her own.

Lau opened his eyes slyly drinking her up. His dark eyes met her own. Her nicely done red hair tied up in a flowery rose clip, to her velvet red dress. He leaned in as though to kiss her, lips practically grazing, when she turned her head.

"Idiot. We're a controversial pair." Although that wasn't it...

Lau then smirked. "Ah... Controversial?? Who cares what the rest of the world thinks?"

_'How ironic..._' Thought the lady. For she was thinking the exact same thing. "Fortune? You must be greedy."

"Greedy? Well, I suppose... But Red also symbolizes luck."

"How stupid."

"Well, you're drunk aren't you?"

"And you will take advantage of a lady like this?" A coy smile grace her lips.

"Any man would be a fool not to seize opportunity." The smile was returned.

Madam Red's eyelids closed and she fell into his arms asleep. Lau smiled slowly and carried her over to Grell, happily declaring that Madam Red has proposed to him and soon, they will have a kingdom with nine boys and nine girls.

The flustered butler shrieked and quickly placed his lady into the carriage.

* * *

Coral: So what do you think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
